Trapped under a wall
by FullSt0p
Summary: When Steve and Danny found themselves trapped under a wall, it will depend on their friends to get them out from their misery, but being their for each other is what made them bear it to the end. A Real Friendship is the best relation you may have through your life. One shot, contain a lot of whump for Steve and some for Danny.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**Trapped under a wall:**

"We have found evidence allow us to arrest him; the DNA analysis of the hair that Max found under the victim's fingers belongs to him." Kono explained.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go and book him." Danny's sound frequented from the front of their smart table as they moved to equip themselves with vests, and weapons.

"You find it fun, aren't you?" Danny teased as he looked to Steve who was busy preparing himself.

"Danny don't be hard on him, he just loves to play with them." commented Chin with a chuckle.

"No comment from you, boss?" Kono asked amazed.

"He's very busy with his toys, he doesn't want even to moves his eyes away from them." said Danny. Steve lifted his head and stared at him for several minutes.

"Now he'll kill you with his laser staring." Chin added.

"Ha ha ha, you both are too silly," commented Steve. "I've a strange feeling about this case, there is something wrong, but I don't know what it is."

"Don't start your usual paranoia. We have found a victim and when we investigated around we found evidence. We'll go now and arrest the criminal. What's wrong then?" Danny wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm not comfortable with this whole thing. If it is that easy why didn't HPD discover it from the beginning? Listen well, be careful, and in case you suspect anything stop immediately." He sighed deeply to ease some of that heavy weight he feel to his chest.

"You're the one who should be careful. You're the trouble magnet as you know." Danny replied sarcastically.

Ignoring his partner, "Let's go," ordered Steve, while he walked out to drove toward the suspect, Jorge Raul, office.

A week earlier, HPD had found the victim, Susie Norm, murdered and dumped in a beach cave. HPD took over the case and worked on it for the entire week until they reach a dead end. The prime suspects included her husband, Gabriel Carter, who according to their relatives, have a fight with her when he suspected her cheating on him. The second was her pervious business partner, Lana Fred, who ended up the association when finding Susi repeatedly stole from the company money. Susie's friend Jorge Raul, was the third suspect, who her husband suspected she is cheating with, a businessman with a wide influence in the region. When HPD arrived to a brick wall, with the protection which Jorge surrounded himself by, Duck asked Steve to help with it. Within a day of investigation after Max examined the victim's body, he found a small hair between her fingers, which was according to DNA analysis belonged to Jorge. He put a theory that this hair stocked there when she tried to defend herself.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

When the team arrived to the office, Steve took a look around the place, then spoke, "Chin, I need you to go around the back and get in from there, make sure he will not run through that way. Kono and Danny we will take the main door." He turned to look toward Kono, "Kono, you'll separate from us once we become inside to watch our backs." Chin nodded as he walked away from them carrying his shotgun, while they entered from the front door and headed to the office. Two guards approached them and blocked their way.

"Five-0, we need to talk to your boss, Jorge." Steve announced.

"Mr. Jorge is busy right now and I think HPD had interrogated him in advance without finding anything." the guard recalls.

"We found something against him, or we wouldn't waste our time to visit him." The two guards exchange a look without any movement, "Either you let's pass or I'd have to force you to let's pass?!" Steve looked to them challenging.

"You think you can force me to do something I don't want?" replied the guard sarcastically.

"You want to see?" Steve approached and stood in front of him with grown challenge.

Danny grabbed Steve's shoulder to stop him, "Stop pretending, you know he would beat you with his first blow. Go tell your boss that we're here to meet him."

The guard stood for several moments as he looked between them, then pointed to his colleague to go and take the permission.

Kono's voice came to them through the earpiece, "Since when you started to flirt him in public?" they both look toward her direction as she winked to Danny.

"I wasn't flirting. He's a wild animal if I hadn't stopped him, he would have smashed this stupid body within a few seconds." Danny explained

"Thanks for the compliment; I didn't know you had such believe in me partner." Steve looked toward him smiling stupidly.

"I told you, it's not a compliment." He shocked his head, then pointed to the guard trying to change the subject, "I think you better go to look for another job; within a few minutes your boss will be in jail."

Came out the other guard with panicked face approaching them quickly,

"Mr. Jorge had killed himself!"

"What?!" Shouted Steve, then jogged inside heading to Jorge office followed by Danny and Kono. Jorge was holding the gun in his hand, which dangling at his side, after blasting his head.

Chin had arrived with them at that moment and he immediately called for an ambulance.

"When was the last time you saw him?" asked Steve while touches Jorge neck.

"Since three hours. He went into his office and told us that he doesn't want to meet anyone."

"Did you hear any gunshots?" Kono asked.

"Nothing," Replied one of the guards.

"He was fighting with Gabriel when he entered his office, and then the place became quiet." said the other guard.

"No wonder you two didn't hear anything" Steve raised the pistol, which attached to the silencer.

Danny approached the table and took a look around, then picked up Jorge phone and open it, browsing carefully in search for any clue, "This is strange!"

"What's it?" Steve asked.

"His last call was from Susie's phone?!"

"Call it," Steve ordered. Danny pressed the call button and waited without an answer.

"I think we have set up by Gabriel. Kono, can you track the number?"

"I'll try my best; the equipment is in the car, I'll be there, when I get it, I'll tell you." She went out quickly.

"Chin, find me Gabriel location as fast as you can, and let me know when you reach him."

"Ok." Responded Chin, then took out heading toward their headquarter.

"I told you, there is something wrong with this case." Steve looked anxiously toward Danny then start searching the office, while Danny was busy searching Jorge himself.

A few minutes later Kono entered, worry appeared on her face,

"There is a message for you Steve!"

"What?!" Danny asked confusingly.

Steve approached and took the phone from her hand as he opened the message to read, "Commander Mcgarrett I think you've found the criminal, but that was too late. She's already dead. There is a reward for Jorge, you, and your team for your great work of letting her die. You'll find it in the second drawer of the cupboard. It's your fault since the beginning." Danny was reading the message over Steve's shoulder with him.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Danny asked fearfully, looking between Steve's and Kono's faces,

"We'll see when we open the drawer." Steve turned around the table and went to the cupboard, then opened it to find a lot of accumulated papers. When he removed them, he shouted loudly,

"There's a bomb run out quickly!" The counter referred to 13 seconds, and Steve was sure that they wouldn't be able to get out in time. He jumps over the table and took running behind them, while counting in his mind with the counter. When he arrived number three, he pushed Kono with all his strength to throw her away "Kono, take cover," his shout engulfed by the sound of the explosion, at the same time without hesitation, he jumped to empress Danny's body with all his strength to protect him from the impact of the explosion, which threw them strongly to collide with the wall then landed to crash on the ground, then part of the roof fall on them. The officer took a fall from everywhere and that last for several minutes then everything becomes quiet.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

His mind started to work slowly trying to discover what's going around him; he couldn't estimate how long he was out before he managed to open his eyes to find himself shielded by a wall, which was leaning over him heavily. He began to study his situation and knew it wouldn't still like that for long, it may fall to crash him at any moment. He rolled his head slowly to the left to find Danny's face, who was lying unconscious on his back. Steve's right half of body was on the floor above Danny's left hand, and his left part covering the remaining of Danny's body. He tried to move in slow motion, but regretted his action when intense pain spread through his entire body, which made him stop. He pressed his hand over Danny's chest while clenching his teeth strongly, "Ah!" he couldn't stop the moan of pain that escaped his mouth.

After few moments, he murmured, "Danny!" paused, then "Danny!" he took several rapid breaths, then tried again, "Danny, please wake up." Swallowed hardly, "Danny... Ah!" he closed his eyes tiredly and try to breathe through the pain, "Come on buddy, wake up." When he didn't receive any response, he gave up to pain and closed his eyes again, trying to lose consciousness. His body was shivering from pain as he tried to find the reason behind it with no avail. "Does he died?!" the idea suddenly hit his mind as his heart tried to escape his chest. He opened his eyes and looked toward Danny. He reached his neck and pressed his fingers to it to access his pulse, sighing deeply when he found it, "You're alive! That's enough for this moment." Smiling happily he thought, "Danny, would you wake up for me. I need your help, please." Another few moments without a response, "Come on, Danny." He moved his left hand to shake Danny a little.

"Hmm!" Came Danny's voice to his ear as music. Danny started to open his eyes slowly, taking look around in fear. It took him a moment to gather his thought. When he turned his face to left, his eyes met Steve's, who was looking at him in concern.

"Welcome back buddy!" Steve was breathing heavily as he spoke, "You finally decide to wake up."

"What happened?" asked Danny with fear filling his voice,

"The bomb exploded, throwing us to collide with the wall, and I think the ceiling fell on us." He studied Danny's face for a while, then continued, "Danny, we must get out of here before it collapses over us." He closed his eyes firmly, trying to prevent a cry of pain from escape his mouth, "Danny, can you move? Maybe you can push it away?!"

When Danny tried to move his feet, a cry of pain came out of his mouth "AAAh!" for a few panicked seconds he was struggling to breathe, when he finally found his breath, he pronounced, "There is something wrong with my feet." Danny said as he gritted his teeth against the pain, "And my back… my back is killing me," he shifted to ease the pain, "AAAh!" Danny was moving randomly, as he felt something painfully digs into his right thigh.

"Stop, Danny, please stop." Steve's whispered weakly, "Danny calm down, please," he bitten his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming. When Danny finally grabbed himself together and looked at him, Steve face was very pale. As Danny's body moved under his, the pain returned to spread widely through his body, but he was trying his best to prevent any cry to not scare Danny.

Steve took several breaths, then asked "Hay, buddy, are you ok? Can you evaluate your injuries?"

"I don't know, I think there is something wrong with my head, I'm feeling dizzy, and I might have broken my back with the collision. My feet also hurt a lot; I think there is something digging inside it." He was breathing rapidly while talking,

"Danny try to regulate your breath. I know that's difficult, but we're stuck here and there's not much air." He stopped talking when his body started trampling vigorously as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips shut in pain.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Danny asked worriedly, "Steve you're hurting badly, and this trampling?! Where is your injury?" he waited for replay, but has nothing. "Steve?! Answer me," when he didn't receive any answer, Danny moved his left hand to Steve's back while fumble it cautiously. He felt some moisture, which let his heart pass a pulse, then extends his hand to grab a tip of a sharp glass which digs inside Steve's back.

"Danny stop that hurts, stop" Steve hissed in pain, "Ah!" a tired cry of pain left Steve's mouth, "Ahhh!" he tried to breath, but his lung refused to cooperate, "Danny, stop please." Danny's hand was trembled while he's touching Steve back, then he started to panic,

"Steve!" taking several consecutive breaths, "Steve, there's a sharp piece of glass, penetrates your back," he struggled to pronounce a word for a moment, "And, and you're bleeding, and we're trapped here." His eyes winded in fear, "We should get you out of here quickly before you're bleeding to death." Danny's eyes were looking with horror towards Steve, while tears started to gather in them.

"Danny, I'll not bleed to death." He tried his best to make his voice steady with no success, "They'll find us for sure. Calm down, please."

"I'll try to move from beneath you to use my other feet. Hold on," Danny began to push his body slowly to the right, despite the pain that spread through his leg, but stopped when he heard Steve sobbing silently. He was clenching his teeth with all his might to stop the pain, then opened his eyes and shouted, "Why did you stop? Go on," Danny closed his eyes to avoid Steve's suffering face and tried to push himself more, but what stopped him this time was the shudder that spread through Steve's body, which started to shake strongly, followed by several groans from Steve's mouth, "Aaaah!"... "AAH!"..."Ah!"… "Ah!" Steve was breathing rapidly and trying hard to stop his body from trembling.

"I'm sorry buddy; I'm sorry." Danny raised his hand to catch Steve's shoulder in a try to install him with no avail, "Hay hay hay Steve, Steve!" he pressed his hand more stronger, "Steve, look at me, look at me please." He swallowed several times before continuing, "Steve you should calm down." Few moments passed with no success to steady him, "Breathe please breathe. You'll not die here, please, Steven!"

"Dan… Danny you should… you should get out." he was speaking through intermittent breaths.

"I'm not going to make any movement before someone finds us, then get you out first. Do you hear me?" he toke several rapid breaths, then continued, "Why did you protect me? Hah, why did you do that? I supposed to be the one who take it. Why did you cover me? You idiot," Danny was shouting, while tears ran heavily from his eyes.

"Danno, it's ok." Steve said weakly.

"No, it's not ok. There's a sharp glass digging inside your back and you're bleeding heavily, while we're trapped here, how is it ok?!"

"Calm down Danno,"

"Don't call me Danno." Danny rose his hand to cover his eyes as he desperately cried out, "God, please, what should I do?" his mind keeps searching for solution, but everything work against him, "If I do any movement the glass would move and it may kill you, and if we remained like this you will bleed to death." He punched his hand to the floor in frustration, "Somebody, HELP!" he cried loudly, "Is there anyone here?"

"Danny stop, you're wasting air." Steve whispered tiredly, "Chin will find us, I'm sure."

"Steve you better stay alive, or I swear to you that I'll kick you hardly,"

Steve chuckled quietly, "I… I do.. n't mind tha.. t"

After several minutes Danny's breathing began to steady, while Steve rested his head on Danny's left shoulder quietly, "Danno, I'm feeling sleepy, talk to me." his eyes became heavy and each time he closed them it was hard to open them again.

"You get it wrong babe, you feel sleepy and I'm the one who will talk?! You're the one who suppose to talk here."

"Really?!" He closed his eyes in surrender,

"Hay, big boy wake up, you're not suppose to sleep outside your house." He waited for a few seconds, "Steve open your eyes, did you wake me to leave me and sleep?" His heart beats started to accelerate, "Steve?!"

"Hmm!" he moaned weakly, "I'm tired, and this thing hurts badly."

"I know that babe, I know that, but you should stay awake for me please." He moved his hand to shake Steve lightly, "Steve?!" Steve opened his eyes, smiling weakly, "This is my boy. Now tell me what you were thinking when you jumped over the table?"

"The..re was n..o no time, I was sure th..at we wouldn't get out before the expl.. Explosion," he stopped to gather his breath, "But I wanted to get away as much as possible," his voice was shaking badly, "We ran and… and I saw the cabinets on Kono's side," another rapid breath, "But I di.. dn't find anything in yours," he paused for a moment then continued, "So, I decided to push her toward the cabinet,"

"And cover me with your body, Right?!"

"I'm your backup, …. Right?" his face covered with sweat,

"That was my job as I remember,"

"I tried to change a little," he closed his eyes again. He was feeling very tired, pain spreads through his body with each breath, and all his attempts to relive the pain failed.

"Steve, don't give up now, talk to me."

"I don't know wh…at what I sho..uld talk about!"

"Anything, just talk,"

"You're always … with me so, … you kn..ow know everything."

"Don't try to fool me; I know very well that what I know about you is what you want me to know. There is a lot to hide." he closed his eyes in pain.

"Danny, what hurts?"

Steve didn't receive any answer, while Danny moved his hand to press firmly on his thigh, trying to ease the pain.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

"I think there's something digging inside my right thigh; and it started to move." His voice was trembling badly,

"You should rem..ain still, do..n't don't try to move.. It."

"I'm trying my best, but it hurts," he cried out in pain, "It moves," Steve pressed on Danny's shoulder as he tried to ease it a bit. Danny was trying hard to stay steady to not hurt himself or Steve, but his body was shaking badly.

"Danny, Grace Birthday … on the next mo…nth, right?"

"Huh?!" swallowing hardly, Danny asked, "What did you say?"

"Grace Birthday on the next month, isn't?"

"Yes, that's right." replied Danny through intermittent breaths,

"What're you planning… to do?"

"Steve, I don't think this is the right time for this."

"Just cooperate with me," he groaned in pain.

"We've been planning to spend it in New Jersey; it'll be an opportunity for you to meet my family." Danny smiled weakly.

"It'll be honor," he tried to take a deep breath, "But I think … it's better to be you and her only."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't y..ou travel with her? … Or spend that day… at the wat… water park or the Zoo?" he paused for a while, then completed, "A special time… for you two."

"I've thought about that too, but my parents insisted that we'll celebrate her Birthday with them this year." his hand reached and squeezed Steve's shoulder, who was pressing his hand to Danny's chest in pain.

"Okay, I got it." Steve sighed through clenched teeth.

"My mother and Grace insisted to bring you with us," Danny explained, "You should prepare yourself well to meet them."

"I wish… I… I could meet them!" Steve replied tiredly.

"We'll do this together, do you hear me?" his grip tightened around Steve,

"Danny, I don't think…" he interrupted by Danny's nervous voice.

"Steve, I swear to God if you said anything about dying here, I'm going to beat you to death and take you out of your misery."

"And … how will you d..o do it under this wall?" Steve smiled weakly.

"I don't know, but I'll find…"

"Shhh!" Steve interrupted him this time, "I hea…r steps." Silence broken only by their heavy breathing sound. Footsteps began to approach them, and then there was Chin voice, who was calling loudly, "Steve, Danny, where are you?" his voice became closer with each footstep.

Danny began to call out loudly, "Chin, we're here,"... "Chin!"... "Chin!"

"Danny, where are you?" Danny's voice was like a whisper for Chin's ears.

"We're trapped under the wall. Chin, Steve is injured and bleeding heavily, hurry up!"

"They're under this wall, let's try to lift it." Rescuers approached and tried to raise the wall but it just moves a little. It was stuck because of the outer wall which fell upon it.

"We can't raise it like this; we should cut that part first. I'm going to bring the required tool." Said one of the rescuers, then went outside rapidly.

The wall started to collapse upon Steve's body, which shuddered strongly. His breaths took accelerating, while he was moaning silently. He couldn't take it anymore and began to cry loudly, "Ah! It hurts," He pressed his lips shut, but couldn't make it like that for long, "It hurts," another cry left his mouth "GOD THAT HURT!"

"The wall collapses." Cried Chin as he tried to install it with rescuers.

"Steve, Steve, what's wrong?" Danny tried to fix him with all his strength. "Steve, please calm down," Steve's body was shaking vigorously, which caused him more pain.

"I can't," squeezing Danny's shoulder strongly, "It hurts!" his eyes widened in pain as he tried desperately to calm down, "Danny It hurts, AAAAH!" he pressed his head on Danny's left shoulder as he tried to muffle his screams.

Danny felt every contraction and wrenching of pain of Steve's body, "Hold on a bit, they will get's out within minutes." he moved his hand to hold Steve's head, "Hold on this pain will end soon."

"Danny!" another groan, he sobbed continuously for another minute, then struggled to suppress a coughing fit that lets him spit out blood on Danny's shoulder, "Aaah! … Sorry for this," he shut his eyes closed, "Thanks for everything… Danny, I'm really sorry, bro."

"Steve, what are you apologizing for?" he paused momentarily to look at Steve, "Steve?!" he didn't receive an answer so he took shaking his head lightly, "Steve, answer me please," Danny pleaded, "Steve, you should stay with me," he hissed again, "Steven!" he felt Steve intermittent breaths, but didn't receive any response from him, "Chin, I'm losing him. Hurry up." Danny was embracing Steve strongly, while screaming painfully.

"They'll start drilling now; hold on just a little, bro."

One of the rescuers began to cut the wall to separate it from the other, while Chin and the rest hold the part above Steve and Danny to stop it from falling on them. With the wall vibration Steve returned to moan continuously, then came out a painful cry from him. He pressed his head hardly on Danny's shoulder with another cry.

"Chin, stop, you're hurting him, Chin!" Danny shouted loudly, but the driller sound was too high, nobody heard him.

Steve's body entered into a spasm fit with the severe pain he's suffering. He cried, moaned, and groaned continuously to stop the pain without any success. Danny continued his try to install Steve's body, but failed, when another sharp cry came out from Steve's mouth "GOD, IT HURTS!" he struggled to breath, "Dan… Danny it.. It HURTS!" he squeezed Danny's shoulder painfully when suddenly his body started to seize violently, without any success from Danny to stop him. After two minutes of seizing his body went still, which made Danny's hand to move and feel his neck in search for a pulse without finding it. "Steve, no." he pressed harder, "No no no, Steve!" for a few panicked seconds his whole body froze, "Please don't do this to me." he began to shake Steve's head, "Steve just a few minutes, please," he felt his heart shrink, "Steve look for me, open your eyes now." Tears ran from his eyes, while trying to wake his friend in any way, "Steven babe, please wake up. Don't do this to me, please." He hugged Steve's head strongly and entered into a crying fit.

Once the wall ripped off, rescuers began to raise it very slowly, then quickly two of them slid under it and began to push it. After it was dragged away from Steve's and Danny's bodies, Chin quickly approached them and stopped with horror, covering his face as he looked for the piece that digs into Steve's back, then fell to his knees beside them.

"Steve you should stay still, they'll take care of you now." He only received silence. "Steve?!" he switched his look toward Danny, "Danny?" he didn't receive an answer too, "Danny, are you okay?" Chin approached them more and pressed Danny's shoulder, which made him flutter in fear; he has just noticed the absence of the wall.

"Danny!" Chin squeezed his shoulder,

Danny's eyes, which filled with terror meet Chin's, "Chin, he's dead," he whispered while sobbing, then shouted loudly, "Steve is dead." Chin fell to back, he felt dizzy from shock.

Medics gathered around Steve and Danny and started to work rapidly. One of them leaned near to Danny, "Sir, you must let him." he saw the man's mouth move, but couldn't understand a word. The medic tried again and pressed his shoulder, "Sir, what's your name?"

"Danny." He whispered, still clinging to Steve.

"Danny, I need you to let him so we can rescue him." His grip loosened, so the medic took it away.

"We need to install the piece in its place, Carl hold it well and don't let it dives more in his body." spoke a paramedic. Four of them surrounded Steve from both sides "Are you ready, one, two, three." They raised Steve's body in one movement to put him on the stretcher, and froze in their places when Danny cried in pain, he tried to catch his thigh to stop the pain, which spread through his leg when they removed Steve's body from his. There was another glass piece penetrating Danny's right thigh, when they moved Steve's body, which was fixing it in its place, it began to move and rupture Danny thigh severely. A paramedic run toward Danny and grabbed the piece to install it. He looked toward Danny, who was resisting the dizziness that engulfs his mind, "Mr. Danny I want you to stay with me." He repeated firmly, "Mr. Danny?!" despite the paramedic attempts, Danny went into the dark.

They quickly put Steve into the ambulance, then settled Danny into the other, and drove fast to the hospital.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Danny opened his eyes to find himself lying on a white bed with numerous wires connected to his body, and an oxygen mask covering his face. He took a look around, trying to clear his head. There was a blurry image of a person sitting on a chair next to his bed. He closed his eyes several times and opened them to clear his vision.

"Chin!" his throat was so dry, which make his voice rough.

"Welcome back, bro!" Chin said tiredly,

"What happened?" Danny tried to raise his body, but Chin's hands were faster, he fixed him back.

"You're injured. You should remain steady." He helped him to rest back, "A piece of glass flew during the explosion and pierced through your thigh, tore several veins and nerves in its way, which made you lose a large amount of blood. As well you've hit one of your vertebrae and bruise it severely, but thankfully there were no fractures. Well, also you suffer from concussion and lack of oxygen. All this will improve with time, so you shouldn't worry, there is no permanent damage."

"That's good." A little bit of silence, then he moved his hand to take off the mask and asked, "Where is Kono?"

"Danny, you need Oxygen," he tried to return the mask back, but Danny's hand holds his to prevent him, "You should rest now and we'll continue our conversation later." Chin wasn't looking into Danny's eyes.

"Chin, is she alright?"

"Yes, she's okay, Danny."

"Chin, what're you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, I swear to you she's okay. Merely bruised ribs, minor fracture in the shoulder, and concussion. She also suffers a lack of oxygen just like you." He paused to give Danny's mind a moment to proceed with him, "Nothing to worry about; when her blood oxygen saturation returns to normal, they'll sign her discharge paper."

"What about me? When I'll get out of here?"

"You'll stay here under observation for 48 hours. When your condition improves, they will take you into surgery to fix your affected leg. According to your body healing speed they'll determine how long you'll stay in the hospital."

"This sounds good." Danny paused for several moments, then said, "It sounds good Chin, why you look scared?" he tried to focus his thought but couldn't, "What're you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything." But his voice came out trembling. Danny closed his eyes for several moments, trying to focus his thoughts. The case, the office, the phone, the drawer, the explosion, there's something missing. He was thinking deeply despite the headache that began to become more intense, there's something missing, the wall, I was trapped under the wall "Steve?!"

"Steve?!" Danny cried with fear as he pushed his body forward, Chin's hand received him again,

"Calm down, Danny, please calm down. You need to rest."

"Steve!" tears started flowing from his eyes, and his breaths accelerated rapidly, "He's dead." He whispered sadly, "Steve's dead."

"Danny, he's alive, Steve didn't die." Chin was trying hardly to sooth Danny, who was sobbing, "Listen to me Danny, Steve's alive."

"You're lying to me." Danny shouted, "There was no pulse, he has died on me. You hear me, he has died on me, and I couldn't do anything to help him." The last image of Steve suffering hit his memory, "He was in too much pain." Danny returned to enter into another crying fit.

"Danny, I swear to you he's alive, he's in the operating room right now, they're trying to get out that piece from his back, and fix what it cause to him. I swear to God he's alive."

"I've touched him, there was no pulse."

"When they get him out, there was a very light pulse. The paramedics couldn't be sure of its existence until they linked him to the defibrillator."

"Are you telling me the truth, Chin?"

"I swear to you he's alive; as I told you he's in the operating room now."

"I want to see him."

"Danny, you need to rest and even if we go there, they'll not allow us to see him. The nurse will come to inform me when his operation finished."

"What about Kono? You left her alone?"

"She's in the next room. I stayed with her until she slept, then I came to you. Can you stop talking now and go back to sleep?"

"I'll wait until I know what'll happen with Steve."

"I'll wake you up when his operation finished." Chin pushed him back slowly, "Danny, I promise I'll wake you up, just sleep now."

"Ok." He closed his eyes surrender to dizziness, thinking about each detail of what had happened, while tears ran from his eyes quietly. He didn't feel when he entered into a deep sleep.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

"Danny!" there was a light touch to his shoulder, "Danny!" another press, "Come on, bro, wake up." His mind was foggy, "Danny!" Danny opened his eyes slowly as he looked around him, when he found Chin sitting beside him on the edge of the bed, noticing that they had replaced his oxygen mask with nasal cannula.

"Hi," he said with sleepy voice, pushing his body forward, "What's it?"

"I have promised to wake you up when Steve's operation finish." Danny thoughts started to clear.

"What did they tell you? Can I see him?!"

"Take it easy, bro." Chin smile widened, "They succeeded to take out that piece, which cut many of his back nerves, as well it torn portion of his stomach and the left part of his intestine, and his left kidney. They have already stitched all of that, but he'll suffer from severe symptoms, and they still not sure about his kidney. He had also lost a lot of blood and they're still trying to replace it, other than the infection, which began to spread through his bloodstream. His back suffered from several wounds because of the piece movement and shuttered glasses. He also smashed a number of ribs. There's a wound in his left leg, I think it's from the same piece that cuts your thigh, they needed several stitches to close it, but they said it'll heal within few days. Lastly, it seems that you're all sharing the need for oxygen, he's suffering from Hypoxemia."

"Did you see him?"

"He's still in the operating room, then they'll transfer him to ICU room until his condition stabilize. His doctor has told me that it may take several days due to the weakness of his body. We're not allowed to see him before tomorrow's night."

"What? Why?"

"Danny, they're afraid from infection."

"But I want to see him," Danny said sadly.

"We'll be able to see him tomorrow, so, stop talking and go back to sleep so tomorrow will come quickly." Chin smiled to him gently.

"What about Kono?"

"She's okay, they'll keep her under observation until tomorrow afternoon, if nothing goes wrong they'll discharge her."

"Don't let her get out without pass by me."

"Well, now go back to sleep to be able to wake up in the morning."

"Ok." Danny growled, "Chin you seem tired; go to sleep in your home."

"Don't bother yourself with me, I'm fine. I'll sleep here when I feel sleepy."

"Thanks for being here, Chin"

"You're welcome. Sleep now"

"Ok." Danny opened his eyes again, "Chin?!"

"What is it now, Danny?"

"I'm just kidding." Danny closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Danny awoke next to Kono's and Chin's sounds, they were whispering to each other. He opened his eyes and looked at them. Kono jumped toward him, but the pain stopped her for a moment, then she completed slowly this time. When she reached him, she leaned and embraced him for several minutes as he surrounding her with his arms, then she moved away, tears flowing from her eyes, "I thought you two were dead after I saw you flying to the wall at the explosion."

"You'll not rid of me that easy." Danny smiled quietly; she went back to strongly embrace him.

"How are you now?" Danny asked as he gently wiped her head.

"I'm fine, comparing to what happened to you two it's looking like I had just fallen." Chin and Danny laughed at her comment.

"You want to exchange places with me? I'll appreciate that."

Kono moved away to sit on the bedside, "No way, I really love you guys, but I don't think I would make it."

Danny turned to Chin, "You visited Steve?"

"We haven't yet. He developed sepsis and has now been isolated for 48 hours."

"I'm not supposed to leave him alone in this case."

"Danny, he doesn't feel anything surround him."

"What do you mean?"

"Steve has entered into a coma after the operation." Chin spoke sadly.

"What?" Danny suppressed a shudder as he heard that, "What are you saying Chin?"

"His doctor told me that after an hour of them trying to wake him up. He told me this is common in similar cases."

Danny silence and closed his eyes for several minutes, "Kono, you're going home now?" he weakly murmured without opening his eyes,

"They have signed my paper out, but I want to stay with you."

"I'll love that too, but you better go and have a rest and take this stubborn with you. He didn't sleep since two days."

"I'll sleep here." Chin responded quickly, "Don't try to get rid of me."

"Chin, the effect of Morphine starts. I'll go back to sleep again, no need for you to stay here. If I need something I'll call you." Danny explained tiredly.

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yes. You can go now."

Kono leaned and embraced him, while Chin pressed his shoulder gently, "I'll leave the phone next to me don't hesitate to call. I'll come back to visit you in the evening, you want me to bring anything with me?"

"No thank you." He paused for a moment, then asked, "Chin did you notify Rachel about what happened?"

"I'm really sorry I didn't call her because I was busy with you guys. I'll call her this afternoon."

"No need for that, I don't want to spoil their holiday."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm stable now so no need to disturb them."

"As you want,"

"See you in the evening." said Kono.

"Who said you will come with me?" Chin asked sarcastically, "You'll not get out of the house before one week. You heard the doctor."

"What are you talking about Chin?!" She replied in frustration.

"Kono, you need to rest. Don't argue with our compassionate father here," Danny commented sarcastically.

"See you later, Danny."

"See you later." As Kono and Chin left the room Danny pressed the nurse call button, who came within a few minutes and approached him.

"Mr. Danny you need anything?"

"Would you ask the doctor to come? I want to talk with him."

"He's on his way here, he wanted to explain your case to you, but you remain asleep throughout the night."

"Thank you." Danny tipped his head to the other side and gaze out the window, he retrieved the whole thing and didn't know how much time passed when he heard a sound while somebody quietly patted his shoulder, "Danny... Danny Do you hear me?" he turned to find the doctor bend near to him,

"What happened?" Danny was breathing rapidly with his heart bonding hardly against his chest.

"Are you okay? I've been talking to you for a few minutes without having any response."

"I drove a little." replied Danny through intermittent breath, several moments passed before Danny's breath return to normal.

"I'm Michael Hart, the responsible doctor of your case."

"Honor to meet you,"

"Thanks, I think you asked the nurse to call me?"

"I wanted to know what's happening with me."

"Well, Danny, in the beginning I need you to stop me when you feel it hard on you, ok?"

"Ok."

"You're suffering concussion caused by a severe collision to your head, you may feel dizzy from time to time, and you may have some emotional or cognitive disorder, but all that will disappear within a few weeks. I think you already had a headache; you were moaning while holding your head during your sleep."

"Yes, I have an annoying headache, I feel like my brain will explode any minute now."

"Don't worry, I'll describe you smoothing for that." The doctor wrote some notes on his clipboard, then completed."One of your lower vertebrae is bruised very badly and still swollen, which will make you suffer from back pain, especially when you're moving rapidly or bending, so I think it's better for you to still laying down for at least three days."

"But I don't feel any pain now?!"

"That's good, because you're pressing on it, which fix it on its place and decrease the pain." He helped Danny to roll to his side and checked some bruises on his back, then rolled him back and completed, "Finally, we have your right foot, that piece caused your foot a lot of damage. We tried our best to fix it immediately, but unfortunately you need another operation to repair the affected bone and muscle."

"Is it a permanent damage?"

"No, you'll need to use a crutch for at least a month until we become sure of your wound heal, and if it recovered well you'll be able to return to your normal activity after another few weeks."

"This is a good thing to hear. After everything that happened, I didn't expect that I'll be able to walk on my feet again."

"You're a lucky man, I don't think a lot people survive explosion in this shape, son." The doctor commented with a fatherly smile.

"Were there any seriously injured civilians?"

"Not to my knowledge all the injuries were minor, except for the two guards whom were killed, you and Commander Steve case, who was the worst." Danny hardly swallowed when he heard that.

"How is he now?"

"He's fighting until this moment, but his condition remains critical. He has been isolated to not worsen the infection in his body."

"Can I see him?"

"At first, I think you know what the word isolated mean. Secondly, I think I just told you that you shouldn't move for at least three days."

"But he needs me; I need to be next to him." Danny sighed deeply.

"Son, he'll not recognize your presence. He's in a coma,"

"I know that," Danny bends his head desperately, "Doctor, can I ask you a Favor?!"

"Of course, anything,"

"Can I be with Steve in the same room when he gets out of the isolation?" Hart stopped to look in Danny's eyes with a tender smile on his face, "Please,… please, Dr. Hart."

"I'll see what I can do for you, son." He finished writing some notes, then asked, "You want anything else?"

"Only this favor,"

"Well, I wrote you a medication for headache, and I think you used the morphine pump in advance. Tomorrow I'll visit you to let you know how the surgery will go. If you need anything do not hesitate to call me."

"Thanks a lot, doc"

"You're welcome."

Danny shut his eyes in try to relieve his headache, while pressing hardly on his temple.

"I think you desperately in need for this." He opened his eyes to find the nurse smiling at him, carrying a medication bottle and connect it to his IV line.

"Will it takes long time to work?"

"Maximally, ten minutes, next time let me know at the beginning of the headache so you don't reach this stage."

"Ok." Danny returned to close his eyes. After a few minutes he felt the headache slowly decline, then sleep climb on him.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Four days later, Danny has been successfully carried out the surgery from two days and Steve finally took out the isolation, and they transfer Danny to his room under request. Although, Steve never showed any relation to the living world.

"Chin, do you think he'll remain like this for long."

"I don't know Danny, he's so weak, look at his shape; he lost a lot of weight during these few days. I think he needs to rest."

"I know that, but I miss him."

"Me too,"

"To see him like this; is very painful." He paused to look toward Steve then added, "I can't forget his sharp cry when the wall moved, it still frequented in my ear. And his body shaking, OMG Chin, he was hurting like hell." He turned his look to Chin, "I've been there, and I watched him as he dies without being able to do anything."

"It's not your fault Danny, you hadn't moved because you were afraid to hurt him." Danny sighed deeply and looked toward Steve's bed, who was sleeping on his right side. They put several pillows behind him so he'll not move back in case he wakes up. "How is Kono?" he turned to look toward Chin again.

"She has sworn to come and visit you tomorrow, even if it cost her to run away from me." Chin smiled.

"You know she can make it." Danny replied sarcastically.

"Maybe that's true with you, but with me I don't think so."

"What an arrogance?! I'm board of you, let her come I miss her already."

"Ok, so it's like this now?!"

"What?! You thought I'll prefer to spend my whole time with you."

The nurse entered and quietly approached Steve to take his vital signs, then do the same with Danny, "Mr. Chin, visiting hours have already finished." She smiled shyly.

"Well, then," he stood, "I'll let you now to rest, and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Don't forget to bring Kono," commented Danny mischievously.

"I may send her alone to get rid of you two."

"This'll be better."

"Have nice dreams." Chin said then went out the room. After the nurse finished writing her observation into Danny's file she wished him a good night and went out too.

He turned toward Steve and started to speak wistfully, "Hay Super-Seal you're not tired of sleep yet," his voice cracked out "Steve, I miss you, I really miss you. It's killing me to see you like this, would you wake up please?! Please." He had no response, so he continued to talk as he does every night until he slept.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Two days later, while Danny was sleeping, he heard intermittent whine made him open his eyes, "Is it a dream?!" his mind still foggy, but he heard the sound again, quickly opened his eyes and looked around, Steve was on his previous state. Danny contemplated him for a while, then saw hurting features on Steve's face when his whining returned, "Steve?!" he difficulty raised himself, basing on the edge of the bed, then lifted his injured foot and revealed it quietly on the ground, and extended his hand to catch his crutch, then relied upon it to stand. He rushed toward Steve's bed, and sat on its edge, "Steve?!" he bend forward, "Steve are you with me?"

"Hmm!" Steve whined silently.

"What hurts babe?"

"Hmmmmm!"

"Would you open your eyes for me?"

"Hmmmmm!" Danny squeezed Steve's shoulder lightly.

"Steve buddy open your eyes for me," he waited for a moment, then tried again, "Steve?!" Steve began to slowly open his eyes, while breathing rapidly. "This is my boy." He uttered happily, "Welcome back, hero." Danny smiled at him widely.

He took several breaths, then started to look around with confusion appearing clearly on his face, "Danno!" he raised his right hand to hold him. Danny moved his hand from Steve's shoulder and grabbed the offered hand gently,

"Yes, babe I'm here." his body posture was annoying, leaning partly to the right. He tipped his body to the left to try to right himself on his back, but his body shuddered at the same moment his back contacted with the bed and pain burst through his entire body. Danny leaned quickly and returned him back to his posture despite the pain on his own back, "You shouldn't put pressure on your back."

His body was trembling, while he managed to close his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. Groans of pain began to escape his mouth as Danny bend more on him, pressing on his shoulder with one hand while gently grabbed his other hand, repeating softly, "Calm down, calm down babe," he tried to follow Danny's words, but the pain was intense, "Steve, listen to me, you should calm down." It took Danny several minutes to help him steady his breaths.

"Danny… what happ…ened?!" His voice was full of dryness.

"You remember the explosion?" Danny took the cup of water and brought it up to Steve's mouth "Only few sips," at the same moment he swallowed water the pain burst again, but this time through his stomach. He shut his eyes as he tried to breathe through the pain. Danny was looking at him, knowing that he will suffer from this for a while, without being able to help him. He closed his eye firmly to prevent tears from escaping them, then opened them when Steve squeezed his hand. He found Steve terrified eyes looking for him.

"Danny, Kono?!"

"She's okay, don't worry." Danny assured him softly, "She'll come to visit us during visit hours with Chin."

"Sure?"

"Yes, a hundred percent,"

Steve sighed as he blinked slowly and looking around, when his eye's catch the bandage that's covering Danny's foot, "How is your foot?" Steve pointed toward it,

"It's recovering; it'll need several weeks to return to normal."

"You suffer anything else?!" Danny's smile widened for his friend's concern.

"Just bruises to my back will prevent me from moving properly for a while and concussion."

"Then why you're leaning on me? Back to your room and have a rest." Steve was talking while holding Danny's hand, his heart beating strongly, and his eyes show his fear. He was hoping that Danny will just ignore him and stay.

Danny could notice the fear in Steve's voice and face, "If that's what you want.." He started to act like if he will move away.

Steve's grip tightened around his hand, "I just want you to rest."

"This is my room." Danny smiled evilly.

"Huh! I don't understand."

"I've asked them to stay with you in the same room, and they agreed."

"Really?!" Steve smiled happily for the first time since he woke up, "This is good."

"Yeah, it's good." Danny paused to study Steve for a while, then continued, "You know it could be better if you just ask me to stay and stop hiding your fears. Steve, I went through the same thing you went through and I know for sure that you're scared to death right now and you want me to stick to your side desperately, as I want that too." He sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Danny."

"What are you apologizing for, big goof?" he shacked his head when Steve smiled to him goofily, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know, what they've told you about my condition?"

"That piece tore several nerves and veins in your back; as well it tore up your stomach and the left part of your intestine with your left kidney as well. You crashed a number of ribs with the collision." He gave Steve mind minute to gather all this information then continued, "Finally, there is your foot, which torn from the same piece that tore my feet because it was based on it."

"And I'm still alive?!" Steve smiled weakly.

"You know, you're Superman."

"This no longer works." he closed his eyes tiredly, "You caught that asshole?"

"He killed himself."

"What?!" Steve opened his eyes as he looked to Danny in amazement.

"He was obsessed with her and wanted to kill us in the same explosion with Jorge, as revenge for her death, but Jorge has killed himself before that. Investigations have revealed that he's the one who put the hair in Susie's hand after he snake to the laboratory."

"What about Jorge? Why did he kill himself?"

"He doesn't want to go to jail, because that will destroy his family."

"What a case?!"

"Steve!" he paused for a moment, "I'm sorry, I didn't listen to your doubts."

"It was just a negligent feeling; don't bother yourself thinking about it."

"You were right, see how we ended up!"

"Danny I've just had a strange feeling, how do you suppose to know?!" Steve was talking tiredly, then he closed his eyes for a few moments. When Danny saw his breath began to become steady, he knew that Steve already had returned to sleep, he pressed his hand gently.

"Enjoy your sleep, hero." He quietly raised himself, basing on the crutch, then returned to his bed and picked up his phone, then sent a message to Chin "Our seal woke up for a few minutes and went back to sleep now... see you tomorrow." He stretched on his bed, then looked toward Steve smiling joyfully, "Welcome back, bro." he closed his eyes to sleep safely for the first time through this entire week.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

The pain is getting worse with every passing moment, "What's happening to me?" his mind tried to find a way to decrease the intensity of his suffering, "Breath, it'll end up soon." He tried to follow his thoughts to steady his breath but that doesn't work. "Oh God, this doesn't work." His eyes fluttered open with another wave of pain as he looks desperately around him to find Danny sleeping quietly on the next bed. He tried to resist the pain more, but failed, he tried to awake Danny, "Danny!" but failed too when his voice cracked out. He moved his hand and pressed the call button, then tried to catch his injured foot, which was sending a wave of severe pain through his lower body. He discovered what a big mistake he did, when pain burst everywhere in his body, his cracked ribs moved and make it hell for him to breath, his abdomen made him struggling to find a posture that not worsening the pain with no success. Over that, there was his back, which was sending several knife stab like pain through his whole body. He was fighting to gather himself when the nurse entered, as she saw his status she made a quick call then rushed to him.

"Steve, what's hurting?" he couldn't understand a word from her, "Steve?!" she approached him and bent to press on his shoulder, "Steve, what's wrong? What's hurt you?"

"Stomach and feet, there's something wrong." he moaned, "And my back," he tried to engulf air in his suffocated lung, but to no avail, "My back is killing me." Steve was moving randomly, trying to find a position to ease his pain.

Danny woke up to the sound of the nurse as she spoke quietly to Steve, "Steve, calm down you make it worse by moving, you should calm down." He opened his eyes and looked toward Steve, and saw the nurse as she wiped the sweat from his body and trying desperately to calm him without any success. He straightened up quickly and approached them basing on his crutch.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's suffering severe pain in his stomach and foot, also his back pain apparently returned with his inappropriate moving."

"Did you give him anything to relive the pain?"

"He's on a morphine pump, but its effect started to decline as I think. I already contacted Dr. Hart and he's on his way here."

"Can I?" He pointed to her, so she stood up to give him a space to sit.

Steve was groaning constantly in a low voice, holding his stomach and strongly bent his body, trying to catch his injured foot.

"Steve?!" he leaned more on him, "Steve, babe, you can hear me?" Patting on his shoulder lightly, he tried again, "Steve?!" He tried to fix him, "Come on buddy, you should calm down, you're causing your body more pain." He grabbed his neck, "Steve?!"

"Danny!" his body shuddered strongly, so he tried to embrace himself to ease the pain.

"Listen to me," wiping Steve's head lightly, "Steve?!" he grabbed Steve's face gently between his hand and turned to the nurse, "He's boiling." Then returned his look toward his friend, "Steven listen to me, you should stop moving, you make it worse." Few moments passed with no success to let him calm, "Steve?! Steve, babe, open your eyes." His agonized face killed Danny, "Come on buddy show me your beautiful eyes. Steve!" Steve began to open his eyes, while struggling to breath,

"Danny!" He sobbed desperately.

"Yes, babe I'm here."

"Danny, it hurts." His eyes widened in pain, "Everything hurts... Ahhh!" Steve tipped his head back, moaning in pain.

"You're strong enough to resist it, you know that."

"My sto..mach ... my stomach Danny." His cry came to Danny's heart as stab Danny, "GOD IT'S HURT." Steve pressed his hand on the bed to raise himself, but Danny's hand stopped him. "Leave me," Steve tried to push him away, but couldn't, "Move away," he shouted painfully, "Danny leave me please, leave me." He gritted his teeth strongly, "This is painful. It's hurt, it's hurt."

"Where's the doctor?" Danny cried out in fear, "Steve listen to me, Steven," he spoke firmly, "Steve you should stop immediately before causing yourself more damage." All his attempts gone with the wind as his friend's mind concentrate only on one thing, PAIN. "Can you hear me? Steve?!"

"Danny!" his eyes meet Danny's to show him how much he's suffering, "It's killing me, please." Steve whispered as he pressed on Danny's hand, which fixed him, "Do something, please." Steve eyes widened in pain as he clinched his teeth. Another sharp cry of pain left his mouth when his body began to seize severely.

"Danny try to install him as much as possible, I'll go get a medicine." The nurse runs out, while Danny exert maximum effort to stop Steve's body from moving with no avail. One minute later, the nurse entered, along with Dr. Hart, who quickly approached Steve and hold him with Danny, while the nurse injected him with the anticonvulsant agent. After a few minutes Steve's body stop seizing and languished in its place, while he continued to whine.

"What happened?" asked the doctor.

"He suffered a severe pain which caused him seizure."

"Isn't he on morphine pump? How he still feels the pain?" Danny asked fearfully,

"The pain begun in his foot, then he began to complain of his stomach. I tried to install him, but he was trying to catch his foot, which exaggerated his back pain."

"Doctor, what's happening with him?" asked Danny as he tried to prevent himself from breaking.

"Danny what his body went through wasn't easy; I told you before that he will suffer severe symptoms as a result of his injuries. He's still in the first phase of the healing process, which will take time and cost him effort to pass through it. If you would collapse from the first step, I'll ask them to move you to another room; you may see this scene several times in the coming days. Danny you need rest as well as Steve needs it, so if you think that you can't handle it tell me now."

Danny looked for a while to Steve's suffering face, "It's difficult to see him suffering like this, but he needs me beside him... I think I can endure it." he paused for a while, "What about this seizure, it's the second time?"

"A second time?! Does he seize without my knowledge?" Hart looked with amazement to the nurse.

"When we were stuck under the wall, he went through seizure fit the same way."

"When a person goes under a severe pain and his body can't tolerate it, it'll start to spasm, and I think that's what happened with Steve both times."

"Is there anything may stop his pain?"

"He's on a morphine pump and if we increased the dose or add another painkiller side effects will begin to affect his stomach and we don't want that to happen especially with its injury."

"So he'll continue to suffer like that?"

"Of course not, the effect of morphine started to wear off because of that he started to feel the pain. Another dose will pump within minute."

"You can't decrease the interval, so it'll not wear off?"

"As I told you, if I increase the dose or increase the frequency it'll begin to affect his stomach, also morphine execrated through the kidneys and one of its major side effects is urinary retention, and as you know one of his kidneys injured, so we don't want to cause his body morphine toxicity." Came to them a sound from the pump indicate dose giving.

"Danny, it's not easy. You'll need a lot of patience."

"I suppose to be in his place." He sighed deeply.

"What're you saying?"

"He's suffering all this pain because he wanted to protect me."

"You would do the same thing to him, aren't you?"

"Without thinking,"

"Don't think about it too much, son. It'll end up well, I'm sure of that."

"I hope so,"

"Well, what do you think about going back to sleep, I think the effect of the morphine begun to take its place." The doctor pointed to Steve while smiling pitifully. Danny looked at Steve features, who finally began to calm down and his breath slow down.

"Thank you, sir," Danny squeezed Steve's hand strongly, "Steve I'm here with you. You can do it, you would beat this pain." Then he got up with the help of the nurse and returned to lie on his bed as he looked toward Steve.

"Do you need anything before I go?"

"No, thank you."

"Sleep now, he'll need you next to him when he wakes up." They went out quietly, while Danny closed his eyes and entered into sleep as tears covered his cheeks quietly.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Steve woke up next and need a few minutes to remember where he was, he took a look around him tiredly, the room was very quiet except for the sound of the heart monitor, he turned toward Danny's bed and found it empty, "Does he discharge already?" The dizziness he felt prevented him from focusing his thought, "Maybe he's mad with me after yesterday?!" Steve thought sadly as he tipped his head back and toke looking to the ceiling. "I'm not in pain that is the important thing. Maybe I should stay like this all the time." Thoughts were swimming in his head without being able to concentrate, however something was pressing on his shoulder,

"Steve, are you okay?" He closed his eyes several times to gather his thoughts

"Danny… I thought you left."

"Where would I go?"

"I don't know," his eyes were heavily opened and closed, "I've seen your bed empty, so I thought you had left."

"I went for a walk to help my foot to heal. I'll not go anywhere without you, you hear me."

"Clearly," Steve smiled weakly.

"You feel any pain?"

"No, I just feel that I'm flying."

"Are you high?" Danny chuckled at Steve's facial expressions.

"I think so. It feels good to your knowledge." Steve closed his eyes for several moments, then opened them, "Where's Chin and Kono, they didn't come yet?"

"Not yet, still two hours until the visiting hour."

"You've told me the same thing at dawn."

"No babe, it wasn't at dawn, it was two days ago, you slept for two days."

"Why you didn't wake me up? I wanted to see Kono."

"We tried to wake you, but you refused." Danny explained, "Don't worry, you'll see them shortly."

"If I slept, please wake me."

"Ok."

"How is your foot? Is it hurt?" Danny could feel worry filling his friend's voice.

"Only when the drug effect wears off, but it's not severe pain, and I think it began to improve with the walking."

"And your back?"

"The inflammation began to recover and if it continues to improve like this it'll return to its previous condition during a week."

Steve smile widened as he looked to Danny joyfully, "I'm glad we have gotten out of it alive," his eyes fixed on Danny's, "You know I thought you were dying when I tried to wake you up under that wall and you didn't respond. You scared me to death, and my heart was about to jump out my chest if you didn't wake at that time."

"You have no right to say that after what you had done to me. You were hurting like a hell, I've not seen you like that before, I still hear you screaming when they move the well, I hear that all the time Steve and it kills me each time," tears gathered in his eyes, "When I felt your neck and didn't find a pulse, I wished to die thousands times to regain your life." Tears flow from his eyes as he squeezed Steve's hand strongly.

"We're alive that what's important, right?!" Steve smiled softly as he pressed back Danny's hand,

"If your back wasn't injured, I may have embarrassed you."

"What about your back?" Steve commented sarcastically.

"Don't try to compare, I'm far better than you."

Steve silence for several moments, then said, "Danny," he hesitated for a while, "Are you angry with me for what happened that day?"

"What! And why I'll be angry?"

"I've been screaming at you and as I remembered I pushed you away." Steve covered his eyes with his hand.

"You're kidding, right?!" he shocked his head, "I think this medication make you sensitive or something!" Danny took Steve's hand away from his eyes, "Steve, you was seizing of pain, you know what that means?!" He waited for a second, then completed, "Am I a fool to this degree to be angry from that?!" Danny squeezed Steve's hands gently, "Listen to me, I'm here for you, so shout to me and beat me if that will ease your pain. Steve it was supposed to be me in your place if you remember, but you prefer to protect me with your life," Danny studied his friend's face for a while, "You saved my life buddy, I don't think I would be able to handle it if it was me." Danny smiled at him.

"So, you owe me one?"

"What's new in that?!" Danny growled.

"When'll they discharge you?"

"If I've no complications until tomorrow, after two days."

"This is good." Steve looked away sadly.

"Am I seeing a sad look here?" Danny grinned mischievously, "Don't worry; I arranged it with Dr. Hart, I'll stay by your side until you come out of here."

"Really?"

"Yes, except in case they need a bed for patient if there's a disaster or something, they may kick me out." Steve smiled happily, "You would be pleased to have me beside you, but God help me to not kill you." Danny waved his hands as he spoke,

"How much you're confident?!"

"Of course I'll be confident, you preferred to protect me with your own body, this is enough evidence for me that you love me more than you ever showed." Dr. Hart entered and smiled to see them both awake, "Even Dr. Hart assured me of that."

"What did I assure you about?!"

"That Steve loves me," Hart laughed at Danny's comment then approached Steve,

"How is our hero today?"

"High, as I think."

"Is that supposed to mean good thing or a bad thing?" Hart asked Steve as he examines him carefully.

"Good."

"Anything hurts?"

"No pain until the moment."

"This is good. You could understand what I say clearly or you want me to come to you later to explain your case?"

"I think I could."

"Ok then, first your back wound is healing well, there's no complications so far, but you should be careful, it's a deep injury, so even if it heals well from outside it'll need time to do the same internally, any wrong movement may tear it again. You should avoid laying completely to it for another week also no bowing please. For your stomach and intestine the healing is going well as ultrasound showed," Steve looked at him in confusion.

"Ultrasound?!"

"Yes, we toke some images for your beautiful abdomen yesterday while you're a sleep. Images have shown that your intestine wound completely healed, but there is still inflammation, while your stomach still in the healing process. Your foot wound goes well too, and as I think through another week it will completely heal. Remains your kidney which worries me, you know how much sensitive is this organ. Wound heals slowly and still heavily inflamed, and we can't predict anything with it so you'll remain under observation until the inflammation relieved. It may take a few days or it may take months. We don't want to complacency in this matter, to avoid any complications that may lead to losing it." Danny sighed deeply, gripping Steve's hand strongly to this information.

"I think this is a good end to a person who just came out of an explosion!" Steve smiled weakly for them.

"You carry a brave soul son, and that's what made you survive. You should always remain so."

"Thank you."

"Do you want anything else before I go?"

"When I'm going to discharge?"

"We have now a confirmation that his mind is still in its place. I've been waiting for this question since you wake up," Danny commented sarcastically.

"If your condition continues to progress as it's and the inflammation of your kidney goes away, one week from today but under a lot of rules. It's all depending on your kidney."

"I should deal with it then."

"I think so." Smiled Hart, then completed, "Regarding eating and drinking it depends on you. You'll still feel pain, but it'll ease gradually as long as you withstood it." he wrote several observations, "I think that's all for now. You want anything else?"

"No, thanks."

"What about you, Danny?"

Danny has shaken his head in deny, "I'm fine, thank you."

"If you need anything, you know what you should do?!"

"Sure, sir, thanks a lot." Hart left them and went out the room, while Steve shut his eyes quietly.

"You want to sleep?"

"I feel very dizzy the room spinning around me and I think closing my eyes ease it a bit."

"Why you don't sleep a little until Chin and Kono come?"

"This is a good idea." Responded Steve, his voice half asleep. Moments later, his breath became deeper; Danny knew he entered in sleep so he back to lie on his bed, moving between the TV channels.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

"Steve, Steve wake up," the sound was increasing with each moment passed.

"Come on boss, wake up." His mind began to work slowly as he tried to absorb what is going on around him.

"Come on bro, you've slept for long and we miss you." Steve opened his eyes slowly, but the view was hazy and took him blinking several times until the picture became clear. Danny was sitting right next to him, surrounding Steve head with his shoulder, while Chin sits near his right foot and Kono on the left edge of the bed. He glanced between their faces until his eyes met Kono's, she smiled gently.

"Kono," he whispered tiredly as she leaned to kiss his forehead, wiping his face gently, "You okay?" his voice was full of concern.

"Yes, thanks to you," Kono answered as he smiled to her widely, then turned to Chin

"How are you Chin?"

"I think I should be the one who asking, how are you?"

"I'm fine as I think," they took laugh on his facial expressions, then he tipped his head back and lifted up his eyes to look into Danny's, "What are you think you're doing by cuddling me like this?"

"I'm practicing to be romantic, babe."

"Really?!" he wondered as his eyebrow raised.

"Yes, honey." Steve's eyes widening in disgust.

"Next time I'll remember this 'honey' and be sure to push you toward the exploding side by myself."

"You can't because you love me, remember?!" Danny winked to him.

He shut his eyes tightly and took repeating; "This is a nightmare"... "I'm in a nightmare,"… "Its just a nightmare and I'll wake up now."

"Don't try boss, this is your real life."

"She's right Steve, you've chosen him and you have to deal with your love."

"Who deludes him that I love him?"

"No need to hear it babe, it's enough for me to look in your eyes to know how much you love me." Steve looked at him in shock.

"Are you okay? May be your concussion worsens or you're high or something?"

"Yes, I'm high because of your love." Steve eyes widened and he tried to push himself away.

"What the hell Danny?" Danny burst out laughing, followed by Chin and Kono.

"I was joking, Idiot."

"You're not funny. Okay?!" Steve smiled stupidly.

"I see a lot of teeth in front of me, and this means I'm funny." Danny winked.

"We really miss this, guys."

"We too." Steve uttered.

"Excuse me, talk about yourself. For me, I was in heaven for these pervious days."

"I don't believe what you were in comes near heaven in any way Danny." Kono commented.

"Just before few days you were begging for him to wake up!" Chin had a devil smile on his face as he added,

"Really? Is that true Danny?"

"Yes for your honor, so you should try to improve quickly to get out, and we spend time together as you try to cause us killed." Danny commented while smiling and squeezing Steve's shoulder,

"Steve the place is really annoying without your presence, we need you there." said Kono.

"We're missing for you being with us." added Chin. Steve blushed shyly while smiling happily,

"God, he's shy, I didn't think he knew these feelings."

"This is not funny."

"Now he'll start repeating his old sentence." Steve hit him lightly on his side.

"Stop, you fool." uttered Steve.

"I'm injured too." Danny wiped his side while pretending to be in pain.

"Not on your side as I remember." Steve looked to his feet.

"Ok, don't get angry and do any stupid move. I want my foot." His eyes catch something, "Steve, look we now have complementary wound." pointed to their feet which stretched beside each other.

"Yes, but you're so short, so only my lower leg was injured while your whole was messed up." Chin and Kono laughed hardly, while Steve looked to Danny with a raised eyebrow.

"Ouch, that hurt." commented Danny with a chuckle.

They kept talking until the visit hours were finished, then Chin and Kono left them after helping Danny to return and lie on his bed. He took watching TV with Steve for a while then when he felt that Steve become so quiet, he turned to find him closing his eyes,

"Steve, you slept?"

"Kind of," Danny pause for a few moments, which made Steve opened his eyes and looked at him, "You want something?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad I've you in my life" he hesitates for a moment, then continued, "I love you, man."

"You'll start again?"

"Not like that idiot, I meant I love you as a brother. You're really my brother, I'm not saying that as appreciation. I'm grateful for what you did to me Steve; I never thought that I'll have someone preferred my life on his."

"You deserve it; you know I would not hesitate to do it again for you."

"Thank you buddy that makes me really happy,"

"Hope to see you always happy despite that I think your concussion, it's the cause of you being so emotional." Steve smiled weakly, then closed his eyes and surrender to a deep sleep.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

After a week, the inflammation has been improved around Steve's kidney, and he began his next stage of the recovery process. The doctor has signed his discharge paper after taking his promise to be at complete rest for the next two weeks.

Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed as he looked toward Danny, who was sitting on corresponding chair,

"What are Chin and Kono doing? It has been more than an hour now,"

"Would you stop asking the same question every minute? Be patient for a little, Chin went to bring your medications from the pharmacy, while Kono went to put your things into the car."

"I want to go out now, I'm sick of this place."

"You've been patient for all these days, just hold on a bit."

Chin and Kono entered the room while talking and laughing,

"Finally, if you've late for another minute, I could have killed him." Danny sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Chin wondered.

"He's like a little child; keep asking when you'll come back each passed moment."

"I want to get out of here, I'm really sick of this place." replied Steve sheepishly.

"Come on boss, then let's take you home." Kono uttered as Chin approached Steve, while Danny used his crutch to stand close to them.

"Base on me to stand, and take it slowly." Chin extended his hand to him, then caught his waist and gently assisted him to stand, as his feet touched the ground he hissed in pain and bend slightly forward. Chin tended to base him from under his shoulder as he asked, "Is this good with you?"

"Yes." He was breathing rapidly to ease the pain.

They took walks slowly to keep rhythm with Steve.

Danny watched Steve suffer with each step so he tried to distract him, "You're slowing us, Super-Seal, unusually!"

"Look who's talking, the crutch man." He replied through gritted teeth.

"You know, it's multiple uses." Danny pointed out to him while lifting his crutch, "It can be used to hit someone if you don't know."

"He has become an old man who threatens others with his crutch." Steve growled.

"He only needs a dog to make it perfect." commented Kono with a chuckle.

They completed their way while Steve and Danny argue until they reached Kono's car,

"Do you want to go first to Danny's apartment or Steve's house?" Kono's interrupted their arguing,

"I think we approved that I'll get better quickly so we could return together, am I right?"

"That's right." Chin confirmed.

"So, we'll spend this night in my house, all of us." He looked around them, "You can do this for me?"

"Anything for you boss." Kono smiled widely as Chin nodded to him, "I would love that, bro."

"I can't." responded Danny.

"And why? Your majesty," Steve asked ironically.

"I need to go and bring me a dog, remember? I'm an old man lacking a dog."

"Kono, drive to my home before I kill this idiot."

"Roger that, boss."

**H50H50H50H50H50**


End file.
